


please tell me who the eff i is

by jellytea



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellytea/pseuds/jellytea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what really happened at and after the prom in "Big Time Prom King."</p>
            </blockquote>





	please tell me who the eff i is

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Nicki Minaj's "Super Bass."

Kendall, Logan, Carlos, and James all trampled back into the apartment at varying hours of the night - Kendall stomping and muttering about CIA agents and no pictures, Carlos with his tuxedo all rumpled and sporting a bruised eye, James stumbling on his high heels, and Logan snickering, cooing "Jamie" - and by the time it was 1 in the morning, all of them were sprawled out on the orange couch in 2J.

"That prom was eventful," James groaned. He had ripped off Camille's dress and wiped off all the makeup as fast as he could, and was wearing sweatpants and an old high school gym tee shirt, the manliest clothes he had, as if he were trying to make up for the way too many hours he'd spent in that dress.

"Sorry, Carlos, about Jennifer," Logan piped up, leaning over and slugging Carlos in the arm, who was still wearing his prom tux, only without the jacket and with a couple buttons on his dress shirt unbuttoned. Carlos just shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want Jennifer to change just because of me. And it was weird - did you see how she turned into a robot thing at the end?"

Kendall snorted, then stretched awkward. "Eurgh. Guys, I don't know about you, but I am exhausted and I just want to sleep the entire weekend. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." He groaned as he stood up from the couch and hobbled his way to his bedroom.

"I think I'm going to turn in too," Logan nodded. He poked at James' chest. "Don't you need your beauty sleep, Miss Prom Queen?"

"Dammit Logan, I'm going to pound your face in!" James shouted, slapping away Logan's hand. Logan just laughed, poked James again, did an impressive twirl, and skipped to the bedroom he shared with Kendall.

"Ignore him. He didn't get to dance with Camille at all tonight," Carlos said, turning his head to look over at James. He had been trying his hardest not to make fun of James all night, but he felt his lips quiver when he realized that James hadn't rubbed off all the blush.

"I think I'm going to hang out here on the couch until I don't feel so awful," he said, toeing off his dress shoes. James nodded.

"Okay. Just don't stay out here too long, okay? Last time you slept on the couch, you couldn't play on Swirley for an entire week!" James said, looking concerned, as he stepped over Carlos' legs.

"Yes, sir. Good night!" Carlos called over his shoulder. He let his eyes fall shut, waiting to hear James' door shut close. The minute he heard it click softly, he bounded off the couch and tiptoed out of the apartment, creeping to apartment 3A. He knocked at the Jennifers' door, and stuck his hands in his pants pockets, waiting to be let in.

Jennifer Wood opened the door, poking her head out. She beamed at him, looked sideways at both ends of the hall, and pulled him inside.

"Hey, Carlos! Oh, your eye! I'm sorry, we got carried away," she apologized, biting her lip. Carlos shook his head, grinning back at her.

"It's no problem. Good show, though. Man, you guys _are_ good actors," he laughed. She shot him a look.

"Of course we are. Now, do you want a bag of peas for your eye?" when Carlos nodded, she made him sit down in a chair, and headed over to the kitchen. She opened the freezer, grabbed the bag, and sat down right next to him. She gingerly pressed the cool bag against his eye.

"Better?"

"Much," he answered softly. When he realized he was staring at her, he cleared his throat loudly, and started studying his hands. "You were hysterical tonight, by the way. Nice touch with the salad. And the whole Jennifer robot thing."

"Well, you know," Jennifer preened, and then laughed. The two of them sat there for a little bit, not saying anything. And then Carlos saw that she was still in her prom dress. Barefoot, but, still, she was in her prom dress.

"Um. We never did get to dance. Do - do you want to?" Carlos asked hesitantly. He knew it was the right thing to ask when he saw how her eyes lit up.

"Okay!" she nodded. "I'll put something in. Be right back!" She ran over to the entertainment unit in the living room, and studied some CDs. She selected one, slid it into the stereo, fiddled with the sound, and walked back to Carlos, her hands clasped behind her back. "I'll Be" started crooning through the speakers.

"Can I have this dance?" Carlos asked, standing up from the chair, offering a hand out to Jennifer. She just smiled and grabbed his hand, stepping closer until she fit herself against him. Without her heels, she was exactly his height, and he liked how everything matched up. He placed one hand on the curve of her hip, and they started swaying to the music.

"This is nice," Jennifer murmured.

"Mmm-hmm," Carlos managed. He was dancing with a Jennifer, and a nice Jennifer, and she smelled incredible, and her hair was really soft, and her hand was small and perfect in his. And, yeah, she was really, really, _really_ pretty, but tonight, he found out that she was also really funny and she was just as crazy as he was, and that the Jennifers weren't really that scary. He and Jennifer hadn't won Prom King and Queen, but - but this was better. Spending a whole day together, scheming up the crazy plan, fooling everyone at the prom, and then slow dancing at two in the morning, when everything was quiet, and it felt like the two of them were the only people in the world.

Jennifer leaned back and stopped dancing. Her eyes looked serious, and she had her right hand right on top of his heart.

"Thanks, Carlos. For tonight. I mean it. I know you probably think it's stupid that the Jennifers and I want to maintain this reputation as hot, unattainable actresses, but, it's a lot easier than dealing with guys who only want to get with us because we're pretty and think we're airhead bimbos and stuff," Jennifer said. Midway through her speech, she had dropped her eyes to look at the hand that was on Carlos' chest, and she'd begun tracing circles on his shirt with her index finger.

Carlos nodded. And then winced. He'd been one of the guys who focused on the Jennifers - as a group, not even as individual persons - and decided he had to date them, just because they were hot, so he could make everyone know that he was amazing, that Carlos Garcia had done the impossible.

"Sorry about that, Jenny," he said quietly. She shook her head and brought her arms around his neck, so they were even closer than before.

"It was a very Prince Charming thing to do," she smiled. "And now I'm going to change that Disney tradition and be the one who kisses the prince, instead of waiting the prince to kiss me." Carlos' eyes widened.

"Is - is this all because I helped you?" he squeaked.

"Yes. And also because you're incredibly sweet, Carlos. What other guy would be okay with letting three girls beat him up in front of all his friends? And," she leaned forward and lightly kissed the corner of his mouth. "You look really good in a tux." She kissed him again, but an actual mouth kiss this time. It was nothing like the one she had planted on him earlier that evening. It was...amazing.

They'd stopped dancing - swaying - at this point, and both of their arms were wrapped around each other, and Carlos liked this, he really did, how there was no rush or pressure, it was just him really enjoying kissing a girl. And after a few moments of Carlos' brain exploding from how soft Jennifer's lips were, and the fact that she was actually kissing him, he opened his mouth a little, and started taking charge.


End file.
